i baby sit the god of death the real one
by lolGIRL5
Summary: please read it i made a mistake on the other one so enjoy


**I woke up that morning to the sound of nothing which was weird because there's always noise. I stretched and went to take a shower. I got my clothes and dressed up.**

**When I went down stairs every one was gone. I scowled at the air then I saw a note at the fridge. It said "**_**Dear Sadie please check ur phone for the text message love well not so much Carter (the great)"**_

'**wow' I thought Horus is really getting to carters head. I went to check my phone and saw that I had a message. "**_**Sadie me and the others went out for breakfast we didn't want to wake u man u should have saw the look on the guys face when I said they were my kids guess he got the wrong idea but anyways deuces and take care"**_

"**stupid brother" I muttered. I checked the fridge for food nothing so I decided I would go to daddy for food and honestly I didn't want to spend a day alone. I tried making a portal though I almost passed out during the process. When I got through I saw quite a weird thing. My dad was reading a news paper while rubbing his temples but that wasn't the weird thing. I saw Anubis on his four legs though he was in teenage boy form. He was having a tug-a-war with a **_**giant**_** dog. The dog kept changing colours yellow brown, black any colour even pink. Anubis growled at the dog and said through his teeth "give it back stupid mutt".**

**Apparently the dog didn't like being called that because he growled and scratched Anubis in the face. Anubis didn't like **_**that**_** he turned into a huge jackal and let out a huge bark that shook the room. Obviously he was showing the dog who's boss. The dog let out a whimper and ran off beside my fathers throne where Anubis would stand. Anubis didn't notice because he was to busy playing with that piece of fabric.**

**He turned into a boy again. Then he started sniffing the air. He turned his head toward that dog and growled "that's… my… spot… now MOVE" he said it with such hatred the dog ran away past me at high speed. Anubis stood up and walk to his spot. He puffed his chest a little bit and smiled a very mischievous smile. I noticed he wasn't wearing his usual clothes except for the combat boots. He wore a button up white and blue striped shirt and black man pants. My dad looked down and saw a bit of Anubis's combat boots. "Anubis" my father said "yes lord Osiris?" he replied.**

"**are you wearing combat boots?" Anubis quickly hid feet behind the throne. "no…uh… no" he said "Anubis come here and show me what your wearing on your feet" Anubis took off his shoes walked over to him. "well as you can see i'm wearing white socks on my feet." smart play I thought. "Anubis you know that's not what I meant show me shoes you were wearing" he said sternly Anubis lowered his head picked up his combat boots and showed them to him. My father frowned "I told you that you couldn't where those to the party". "I know but come on who cares?"**

"**I guess you don't and look fighting with the dog you got your clothes dirty" Anubis looked down and dad was right. I cleared my throat and they both looked at me. **

"**S-Sadie um hi how long have you been there?" Anubis asked. "not very long just saw you fighting with a multi coloured dog over some stupid piece of fabric" I said then looked at dad and smiled "hi daddy" "hello sweaty" "so why are you guys all dressed up?" I asked "well I am Anubis just ruined himself well Horus is**

**throwing a party today so yeah" he said. "kay well then why am I dressed like this shouldn't I be in a kilt or not going there at all or something?" Anubis said "hes throwing a party in the real world he wants us to dress like grown ups in the human world" **

"**well if you haven't noticed i'm not a grown up" Anubis said "yes I can see because you sure do act immature" he said "ohhh look who's telling me about being mature because have you checked the gods news…. Yeah that's right you and Set are on the front cover while you guys made a food fight in a casino in Las Vegas and chugged down beer like no tomorrow" ohhhhhh man where did Anubis learn to do all this. **

**He slapped a news paper onto my dads lap. Dads eyes widened when he saw the front cover "that's not fair Voldemort cursed me with that spell that controls people" dad said "WELL TO BAD. But anyways there's a flaw to your plan I can only appear in places of death and mourning so I guess ill just stay here" wow is it just me or did Anubis get a lot hotter. Dad was about to try to pull out his hair but he realized he didn't have hair. "GAAAAAAHHHHHH" my dad yelled. He got up and threw the news paper on the floor and stomped away. Anubis watched and smiled a mischievous smile. He turned back to look at me and leaned against the throne. "well hello Sadie how have you been?" he was still smiling that smile. "why hello Anubis I've been fine and you" I smirked I don't even know why we were doing all these faces as if we were both in on an evil plan! "its been good" "why did dad go all insane?" I asked**

"**ive been annoying him all morning I don't want to go to this party so if I bug him long enough maybe he'll let me stay here" he said "well are you trying hard because all you have to do is be your self and he'll leave you here in no time" I said "ha-ha very funny you know your almost as irritating as that stupid mutt" he said "you mean the stupid mutt just like you? it must run in your family" I said "well if it does run in the family you must be my cousin" he said. I had to admit it was rather impressing. But my question is how does he know how to do this so well?**

**I smirked "how can you insult so well?" I asked "from you of course" I looked at him confused "your dad spies on you and makes me watch with him trust me I don't want to id rather not invade your privacy but your dad is well…. You know"**

**Yeah I did know. I walk to the throne and sat in it. It was amazing, I felt like I had all the power in the world. It was so tall and over looked everything in that room. "man! if Set wants to rule so badly why doesn't he come here?" I asked**

"**shh don't give Set any ideas and you cant sit in lord Osiris's throne" he said.**

"**why cant I he is my father in a way" I said and he smirked. My father came back with a blue necklace that had a jackal on it. "GAAAAHHH" he roared. He ran to Anubis and put around his neck and started tightening it. 'oh my gods' I thought 'hes chocking Anubis' "your chocking me sir" Anubis said "oh I know". then a black ball of fire floated above Anubis's hand. He put the fire on my dads hand. Dad released him and fell to the floor cradling his hand.**

**Anubis rubbed his throat breathed and said "that's better". then mom came in while my father was saying "mother ffffffffff" he would have said more but mom shot him a killing look "mother earth" he said instead "I meant to say mother earth its just you didn't let me finish" he said. He got up and looked at me "Sadie dear why are you in my throne" he said a bit stern. Anubis smirked at me. "can a women not occupy the throne of a man" mom said "clearly one does" my dad said**

**He waved "ill be back to get Anubis's new clothes that is **_**if**_** he doesn't ruin it again, take care of my throne sweat heart" he smiled at me and ran off. I looked at Anubis and stuck my tongue out at him. I looked very pleased. He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at me.**

**Dad came back with new jeans and shirt exactly the same as the one Anubis was wearing except the stripes for the shirt were pink. "Yeah pink isn't really my colour can I get blue again" he asked "you're going to wear it and your going to like it now change". "Well I cant change now people are watching" he said "I wont look well I might" I muttered under my breath so nobody heard. "I meant in your room stupid" dad said obviously getting annoyed now. "well you need to be more specific" Anubis said, and with that he left. "what a boy I just want to kill him" dad said "well you cant cause he is a god and the god of death to be specific" I said and dad nodded.**

**He came back looking gorgeous even in pink. M-m-m he is delicious. "lord can I please stay" he begged dad turned to mom "yes Ruby can he please oh please stay hes been so annoying" dad begged and they both nodded. "no" mom said "Carter used to use that trick all the time so no". I snickered for some reason. Anubis shot me a look. I looked back and smirked. "please let this demon- I mean wonder full boy stay" dad begged again. "fine" she said they both smiled. "but only if Sadie watches him. "WHAT?" we both said at the same time. **


End file.
